Love Just Is
by second.hand.of.time
Summary: Cinta bukanlah perkara mudah. Apalagi kalau kau jatuh cinta pada sahabatmu sendiri (yang ternyata jatuh cinta pada orang lain). Modern-day!AU.
1. I'm In Love

_**Summary:**__ Cinta itu bukan perkara mudah. Apalagi kalau kau jatuh cinta pada sahabatmu sendiri._

_**Warning:**__ err… AU. Yang biasa lah._

_**Disclaimer**__ (untuk chapter ini dan chapter-chapter selanjutnya)__**:**__ CP © SM. Lol. I do not own._

XXX

**Love Just Is**

**.**

**Prologue: I'm in love**

Orang menggambarkan pengalaman jatuh cinta seakan itu hal terhebat yang bisa kau alami sepanjang hidupmu. Hatimu selalu berbunga-bunga, kau selalu tersenyum, rasanya tak ada kekuatan apapun yang bisa menjatuhkanmu dari posisimu di pundak dunia, kau tak tertaklukkan. Aku tak pernah tahu apakah pernyataan mereka itu benar atau tidak, karena aku belum pernah mengalaminya.

Orang-orang mungkin mengira aku sudah pernah jatuh cinta. Mana mungkin tidak ada seorangpun yang bisa menarik perhatianku. Dan dengan wajah setampan wajahku, siapa sih yang tidak tertarik padaku? Masa sih aku belum pernah menjalin hubungan dengan siapapun? Mudah saja untukku mendapatkan siapapun yang aku mau, termasuk orang yang berhasil membuatku jatuh cinta padanya, ya kan? Kalau ia tidak menyukai penampilanku, aku yakin setelah ia berbincang-bincang denganku dan mengenal kepribadianku ia akan terpesona.

Tapi itulah kenyataannya, aku tak pernah jatuh cinta. Aku tak mudah menyukai orang. Manusia kebanyakan picik, mementingkan diri mereka sendiri. Mereka mengutamakan penampilan luar, terkadang tingkah, hati dan pikiran mereka lebih mengerikan daripada _demon_. Aku tak bisa yakin apakah seseorang menyatakan mereka 'mencintaiku' benar-benar tulus atau hanya karena uang, paras, atau kepopuleranku. Mana bisa aku jatuh cinta dengan orang-orang seperti itu.

Jadi, aku tak pernah jatuh cinta. Hingga saat ini.

Lebih buruk lagi, aku jatuh cinta pada sahabat masa kecilku sendiri, yang lebih muda tiga tahun dariku, yang masa pubertasnya bahkan belum bisa dibilang selesai, dan suaranya belum pecah.

Lucunya, yang membuatku sadar adalah interaksi dengan manusia picik yang kusebutkan tadi.

Seperti di kebanyakan sekolah, di sekolahku populasi siswa terbagi atas beberapa grup: yang populer, yang atletis, yang kaya, dan sebagainya. Kalau kau bertanya pada para siswa, mereka akan mengelompokkanku dengan yang populer, tapi sebenarnya aku tak masuk ke dalam grup manapun, Aku lebih suka menyendiri, dan hanya berbicara dengan beberapa orang saja dalam keseharianku.

Seperti di kebanyakan sekolah, ada juga yang keras kepala meyakini kalau dia yang paling cantik, paling populer, spesimen terbaik seantero jagad, dan dengan demikian, dia ditakdirkan untuk bersamaku, karena aku 'setara' dengannya. Menggelikan, kan?

"Sebastian, ayolah, menyerah saja, jadi pacarku saja. Aku cantik, kau tampan, serasi kan?" Aku mendengar suara manja yang menyebalkan sebelum merasakan ujung kemejaku ditarik ketika aku sedang memasukkan buku-bukuku ke dalam loker. Pelajaran sudah berakhir untuk hari itu. Aku menoleh dan mendapati Paula berdiri di belakangku, menarik-narik ujung kemejaku dengan manja. Ia mengerjapkan matanya membuat bulu mata bermaskaranya berkelebat.

"Paula, ayolah, menyerah saja, kau tahu aku tak tertarik. Kau cantik, aku sih tak peduli, sudah jelas kan?" mimikku menirukan gaya bicaranya. Aku berpaling ke lokerku lagi, dan membanting pintunya. Kudapati Claude sedang bersender di loker tepat di sebelahku. Dasar brengsek, dia melihat semua ini dan tidak melakukan apapun? Aku memutar bola mataku padanya dan berjalan pergi disusul Claude, tak menghiraukan panggilan Paula untuk berhenti.

Kubiarkan hening menyapu sesaat saat kami berjalan pulang bersama. Kalau Claude adalah orang lain, mungkin dia sudah mulai cemas dalam lima menit pertama dan memohon maaf padaku. Tapi Claude bukan orang yang gampang terintimidasi. Mungkin karena itu dia adalah satu dari sedikit orang yang bisa kutolerir. Selain itu Claude tahu sifatku, mengingat dia adalah temanku sejak kecil. Karenanya dia tak takut atau khawatir meski aku menggertaknya, memelototinya, atau mendiamkannya sampai berhari-hari.

"_Thanks_ ya yang tadi, Claude," kataku bernada sebal, akhirnya.

"Tak masalah, kawan," katanya kalem, menepuk bahuku. Tanpa menolehpun aku tahu kalau dia menyeringai geli saat mengucapkannya.

"Yea yeaa," gumamku masih kesal.

"Kenapa sih kau tak ladeni saja dia? Pacari saja dia seminggu, lalu putuskan. Mungkin setelah itu dia takkan mengganggumu lagi." Claude berkata geli. Enak saja dia bicara, dia tak pernah mengalami dikejar para perempuan berbulu serigala itu karena dia sudah punya pacar.

"Kau tahu itu takkan terjadi," aku menjawab malas, "kalau Paula berhasil 'memacariku', setelah kuputuskan dia yang lain akan ikut-ikutan mencoba karena menganggap mereka punya kesempatan. Lagipula aku tak punya waktu untuk hal tak berguna macam itu."

"Ciel lagi?" tanyanya singkat.

"Apa maksudmu Ciel lagi?" ujung alisku berkedut kesal.

"Kau pasti sudah merencanakan melakukan sesuatu dengan 'Ciel' lagi hari ini, dan hari-hari setelahnya. Mengerjakan tugas ini lah, atau proyek itu lah. Kau selalu begitu," ujarnya setengah menuduh.

"Apa salahnya kalau aku ingin membantunya?" tukasku berang.

"Tidak ada yang salah dengan itu," jawab Claude masih kalem, "tapi sepertinya hari-harimu cuma diisi sekolah dan Ciel. Pulang sekolah kau pasti bersama dia, membantunya mengerjakan suatu _pe-er_, hari libur kau pergi main dengannya. Setengah obrolan kita kau pasti membicarakan Ciel. Kau sedang nongkrong denganku saja, kalau dia meneleponmu kau langsung meninggalkanku. Jangan-jangan kau jatuh cinta lagi dengannya. Aku saja yang sama-sama teman masa kecilmu tak menghabiskan waktu bersamamu sebanyak itu."

"Ha ha, lucu sekali, Claude," kataku sarkastis. Tapi napasku terasa tercekat.

"Huh, kau tidak menyangkalnya. Berarti benar ya? Aku jadi ingin bertemu dengan Ciel."

Aku mendelik.

"Kenapa, cemburu, Michaelis?" pancing Claude, tangannya merangkul pundakku dari samping.

"Yang benar saja," aku mengedikkan bahuku membuat tangannya jatuh. "Sudah ah, rumahku belok ke sini."

Dan kutinggalkan Claude berdiri di persimpangan jalan, menatap punggungku yang kian lama kian jauh.

XXX

Tapi aku tak bisa melupakan percakapan kami sore itu. Aku memutarnya begitu sering di memoriku, dan memutar ulang semua waktu yang kuhabiskan dengan Ciel, dan bagaimana perasaanku ketika itu. Malam-malamku resah memikirkannya. Hingga suatu hari aku sampai pada satu kesimpulan.

Aku memang sedang jatuh cinta.

XxX

A/N. Entah kenapa waktu saya buka FFN di laptop, katanya "situs ini tidak sesuai dengan UU ITE" atau semacam itu, alias tidak bisa dibuka sama sekali. Tapi anehnya saya bisa buka FFN di ponsel, padahal ponsel (dan kartu) itulah yang dipakai jadi modem waktu saya coba buka FFN di laptop. Aneh memang…. Jadi, saya upload fanfic ini dan fanfic sebelum ini ('Wish') lewat ponsel, yang menyebabkan kemungkinan formatnya berubah atau jadi berantakan lebih besar dari biasanya. Kalau ada format atau kata-kata yang aneh/hilang bisa beritahu saya ya. Nanti akan disertakan dalam revisi (yang mungkin baru dilakukan setelah semua fanficnya selesai (semoga :P). Thankies ^_^.


	2. Love Is Sweet

**Love Just Is**

**.**

**Chapter 1: Love Is Sweet**

"Sebastian!"

Pria bertubuh jangkung itu menoleh dan melihat Ciel berlari ke arahnya, matanya sembab. Raut mukanya berubah khawatir melihatnya. Ia berjongkok agar mereka bisa bertemu pandang dan menyeka basah di rupa Ciel.

"Ada apa Ciel?" tanyanya lembut, jemarinya mengelus punggung tangan Ciel untuk menenangkannya.

"Apa aku aneh, Sebastian?"

Sebastian mengerjapkan mata atas pertanyaan aneh itu. "Huh, kenapa kau bertanya begitu?"

"Karena… Kau tahu kalau kita beranjak dewasa, kadang kita akan bertemu perempuan yang sangat kita cintai dan akhirnya menikah dengannya? Tapi bagaimana kalau…kalau yang kita cintai… kalau yang aku cintai bukan perempuan!?" Matanya kembali berkaca-kaca.

Sebastian tertegun. Dari semua masalah yang mungkin dialami Ciel ini adalah hal terakhir yang ia bayangkan. Dalam hati harapan tumbuh di hatinya, terutama karena perasaan yang ia sendiri baru temukan. Mungkinkah Sebastian punya kesempatan? Kemungkinannya tipis, tapi bisa jadi kan?

Suara sesenggukan menyadarkan Sebastian dari monolog dalam hatinya. Sebastian mengutuk dalam hati, saat ini bukan saatnya untuk memikirkan diri sendiri! Ciel sedang sedih dan bergantung pada Sebastian untuk menenangkannya.

Sebastian memeluk Ciel dan memandunya perlahan ke salah satu kursi di depan rumah. Setelah duduk, ditariknya Ciel ke pangkuannya sehingga Ciel bisa menyembunyikan wawjahnya ke bahu Sebastian. Hal ini membuat kausnya jadi basah, tapi Sebastian diam-diam menikmati saat dimana mereka bisa sedekat ini.

Tangannya bergerak ke rambut Ciel dan mulai mengelus surai lembut keabuan. "Ciel," mulainya, "Kau mencintai ayahmu kan?" Ditunggunya gerakan mengangguk yang bisa dirasakannya di bahunya. "Kau juga mencintai ibumu kan? Elizabeth juga? Bagaimana dengan para pelayan di rumahmu?"

Ciel mengangguk lagi, tapi kemudian datang jawaban teredam menyusul, "Tapi bukannya itu beda Sebastian? Mama bilang itu beda, katanya nanti setelah menikah lalu kita akan mempunyai anak. Memangnya dua laki-laki bisa punya anak, tidak kan? Jadi bukannya itu salah? Apa ada sesuatu yang salah denganku?"

"Ciel," Sebastian memerangkap kedua sisi kepala Ciel agar ia memandang langsung Sebastian. "Menyukai, menyayangi, mencintai orang lain itu adalah hal yang baik kan? Kenapa hal yang baik harus dibilang salah? Menurutku cinta ya cinta, siapapun yang kau cintai tak masalah. Ya kan?"

Anak berambut abu itu merenung sejenak. Sebastian memperhatikan ekspresinya berganti dari serius tanda ia berpikir ke ekspresi gembira dalam hitungan detik. "Kau benar Sebastian! Terimakasih! Kau selalu tahu apa yang harus dilakukan!" Senyuman lebar Ciel mengalahkan terangnya sinar surya sore itu.

Sebastian mengangkat alis geli. "Tentu saja. Yang harus dipertanyakan adalah," tangannya merayap dari sisi kepala Ciel ke pipinya dan mulai menarik wajah yang masih tersenyum lebar itu, "memangnya kau mengerti apa itu cinta? Heeeh?"

Ciel menepis tangan Sebastian, pipinya merah dari bekas cubitan tangan Sebastian. Ia cemberut, tak berbeda dengan saat Sebastian tidak mau membagi es krimnya (dimana setelah itu Sebastian akan mereasa bersalah dan akhirnya mau memberikan semuanya, bukan cuma setengah). "Tahu lah, cinta itu saat kau sangat sangat sangat sangat sangaaaaat suka dengan seseorang, kau ingin terus bersama dia dan membuat dia bahagia, ya kan?"

"Kurasa begitu," timpal Sebastian, ia berpose seolah berpikir. "Kau mencintai seseorang dan ingin membuatnya bahagia sehingga ia akan mencintaimu juga, dan kalau ia mencintaimu dia juga akan berusaha membuatmu bahagia dank au akan makin jatuh cinta padanya, dan begitu seterusnya. Kalian berdua sama-sama bahagia, dan kau akan terus tersenyum seperti orang bodoh, mirip seperti kalau kau terlalu banyak manisan dan permen dalam sehari."

Ciel makin menekuk wajahnya, tapi raut sebal yang ditampakkan Ciel hanya dapat bertahan beberapa detik. Senyum menggantikannya, dan ketika Ciel sontak memeluknya erat di tengkuk. Sebastian ikut tersenyum, balik memeluk tubuh Ciel yang lebih kecil, hingga pertanyaan berikutnya yang membuatnya membeku.

"Jadi bagaimana caranya aku harus mengungkapkan perasaanku pada Alois?"

**XxX**


	3. Love Is Bitter

**Love Just Is**

**.**

**Chapter 2: Love Is Bitter**

Orang sering mengatakan, cinta itu manis. Aku bisa melihat bahwa pernyataan itu benar dari cara mata Ciel berbinar-binar dan bagaimana ia sangat bersemangat ketika ia menceritakan setiap detail keberhasilannya mengutarakan perasaannya pada Alois. Aku bisa melihat Ciel yang suka makanan manis itu terhanyut dan teradiksi dalam cinta yang membuainya.

Jadi kenapa aku yang sama-sama sedang jatuh cinta tidak merasakan hal yang sama?

"…Dan dia terus berceloteh riang tentang hal yang sudah dilakukannya sepanjang sore itu. Alois ini lah, Alois itu lah. Aku belum pernah bertemu dia sih, tapi aku tak percaya dia sehebat itu. Mereka bahkan belum pernah kencan sekalipun. Bisa jadi si Alois itu cara mencium yang benar saja tidak tahu kan? Mereka kan seumuran, tahu dari mana dia."

Aku menggerutu pada Claude suatu sore di kafe yang sering kami kunjungi, suatu sore, beberapa hari setelah Ciel menangis dalam pelukanku. Aku tak punya pilihan selain memberitahunya bahwa ia cukup mengatakannya saja dengan jujur, itulah cara terbaik untuk mengungkapkan perasaanmu. Terlalu lama dipendam juga tidak baik. Dalam hati diam-diam aku berharap Ciel akan ditolak, meskipun setelahnya aku mengutuk diri sendiri karena berpikiran sejahat itu. Ciel akan merasa sangat terpukul kalau itu terjadi.

Tentunya itu tak terjadi. Karena itulah Ciel merasa sangat senang dan terus menghujaniku dengan ceritanya tentang kejadian itu. Berulang kali.

"Memangnya kau sendiri tahu cara mencium yang benar?" timpal Claude santai. Ia bersandar di sofanya, sesekali mengaduk isi cangkir tehnya yang mulai dingin. Tapi ia memang aneh seperti itu, tak mau meminum tehnya kalau belum benar-benar dingin.

"Bukan urusanmu," jawabku datar.

"Bahkan, memangnya kau pernah ciuman?" tanyanya lagi, tak benar-benar mengharap balasan, karena ia tentunya sudah tahu jawabannya.

"Sekali lagi, bukan urusanmu," balasku sedikit lebih ketus.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba kau membicarakan soal ciuman? Memangnya Ciel bilang padamu kalau Alois menciumnya waktu itu?" Entah mengapa hari ini Claude terdengar begitu menyebalkan. Atau mungkin setiap hari dia memang menyebalkan, aku saja yang biasanya kebal karena biasanya aku tidak gundah seperti ini.

"Tentu saja tidak. Kau kira umur mereka berapa? Mereka baru empat belas tahun, empat belas! Itu cuma contoh, Ciel bercerita seakan-akan Alois itu tidak punya cela, padahal pasti banyak hal yang tak bisa dilakukannya," rutukku bertubi-tubi.

"Yah, anak zaman sekarang tumbuh dewasa lebih cepat. Siapa tahu kan." Claude mengangkat bahu.

"Ciel terlalu polos untuk mengetahui hal itu," aku menggumam dari belakang cangkir tehku yang baru saja kuhirup. Teh ini tidak bisa menenangkanku seperti yang sudah-sudah. Aku sendiri tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya kurasakan. Marah? Atau Sedih? Atau hanya khawatir dan sedikit gelisah untuk sahabatku?

Claude memandangku lekat-lekat dari seberang meja. Kacamata tipisnya berkilat saat jarinya menaikkan kacamatanya yang turun dari batang hidungnya.

"Mungkin kau cemburu?" terkanya.

"Mana ada," jawabku cepat.

Mungkin terlalu cepat, karena Claude dengan sigap menimpali. "Ya, mungkin tidak, kau hanya merasa pahit, karena dia tidak balik mencintaimu."

"Aku tidak pernah bilang kalau aku jatuh cinta padanya," kilahku defensif.

"Kau juga tidak pernah menyangkalnya. Aku kenal kau sejak lama, Seb. Apapun yang kau katakan, aku bisa membaca perasaanmu sebenarnya dari wajahmu," jelasnya singkat. Dan mungkin ia memang bisa membaca perasaanku, yang kurasakan kian sendu, karena setelah itu ia tak berkomentar apa-apa lagi, hanya menemaniku dalam sunyi.

"… Aku juga bisa membaca perasaan Ciel dari air mukanya. Walaupun aku tidak perlu melakukan itu, karena dia biasanya langsung bilang kalau ada yang mengganjal di hatinya…" gumamku perlahan, hampir ragu-ragu.

"Hmm… dan?"

"…Dan aku bisa tahu bahwa ia benar-benar merasa bahagia…" akhirku lirih.

Aku merasakan pundakku ditepuk pelan. Tak biasanya Claude bersimpati, tapi dia bisa juga menunjukkannya kalau benar-benar diperlukan. Aku terdiam lama menunduk memandangi _cake_ di piringku yang tak tersentuh. Sementara itu Claude menyeruput tehnya dengan tenang.

"Jadi, apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang," tanyanya akhirnya memecah lamunanku.

"…Tidak ada."

"Kau tidak akan mengejarnya, berusaha menyampaikan perasaanmu padanya?"

"Ciel akan merasa terluka, dan mungkin bingung harus melakukan apa kalau aku memberitahunya. Aku tah pernah melihatnya sesenang ini dan aku tak mau merusak kebahagiaannya."

"Kalau begitu kau sebaiknya menjaga jarak darinya," sarannya. "Kau tahu, supaya kau tidak perlu melihat dan mendengar Ciel bersama dengan anak itu dan menyiksa diri sendiri. Lagipula kalau kau jarang bertemu dengannya kau akan lebih mudah untuk melupakan perasaanmu dan mungkin jatuh cinta pada orang lain."

Aku mendongak menatap Claude dan menggeleng. "Aku tidak bisa melakukannya Claude. Kau tahu sendiri. Lebih baik aku menjadi temannya saja dan tetap bisa berjumpa dengannya setiap hari daripada aku harus menjauh darinya."

"Jadi, kau akan tetap bertahan bersamanya?" tanyanya bernada tak percaya. "Walaupun itu menyakitkan untukmu? Meskipun kau harus mendengarkannya menceritakan betapa senangnya ia bersama anak itu, betapa hebatnya dia?"

"Yah, apa lagi pilihan yang kupunya?" Aku tersenyum pahit.

**XxX**

A/N. Haduh sekarng ini susah mau login FFN, jadi kemungkinan updatenya telat-telat gini deh .


	4. Love Is Blind

**Love Just Is**

**.**

**Chapter 3: Love Is Blind**

Suatu hari, beberapa lama setelah pertemuan terakhir Sebastian dengan Claude di café yang rutin mereka kunjungi, Sebastian dan Ciel mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah di kamar Sebastian yang luas.

Yah, lebih tepatnya, Ciel mengerjakan pekerjaan rumahnya yang menumpuk, sementara Sebastian seperti biasanya dimintai tolong untuk membantunya, paling tidak untuk menjelaskan dan mengajari Ciel bagian-bagian yang tidak ia mengerti. Tentu saja Sebastian tidak keberatan, meskipun itu menyita waktunya untuk melakukan hal-hal lain, seperti belajar atau bahkan bermain _game_, atau hanya _hang-out_ dengan teman-teman seusianya. Bukan berarti ia tidak kesal dengan penyebab mengapa pekerjaan rumah Ciel sampai menumpuk.

"Oke, kenapa kau tidak mengerjakan semua tugas ini jauh-jauh hari, misalnya hari minggu yang lalu, atau bahkan kemarin saat sekolah cuma berjalan setengah hari karena ada rapat guru?" Sebastian mendelik pada Ciel, bibirnya tipis. Ia sebenarnya tahu jawabannya, tetapi ia ingin Ciel mengakuinya sendiri, dan menyadari kesalahannya.

Ciel hanya menggaruk kepalanya gelisah, matanya tak berani menatap langsung Sebastian. "Yah… hari minggu itu aku sibuk…"

Sebastian mengangkat alis, tanpa kata menuntut penjelasan lengkap dari Ciel, bukan yang asal-asalan seperti yang baru saja disampaikan teman kecilnya.

"…kau tahu kan ada café baru beberapa blok dari sekolah? Alois mengajakku ke sana…" pipi Ciel semburat merah muda setelah mengatakannya. Lalu sambil tersenyum ia menambahkan, "mungkin itu bisa dikategorikan sebagai kencan—"

"Oke, terserahlah," potong Sebastian, suaranya masih tanpa tekstur. "Kalau begitu bagaimana dengan kemarin?"

Ciel menatap jari-jari di pangkuannya dengan raut bersalah. "Tadinya aku mau langsung pulang sih…"

"Tapi?" sambar Sebastian tak sabar.

"Tapi lalu Alois mengajakku mampir ke apartemennya. Itu pertama kalinya aku berkunjung ke sana. Tempatnya besar sekali lho Sebastian! Di kamarnya bahkan ada AC! Dan di dinding depan tempat tidurnya—"

Sebastian mendengus, menyebabkan kalimat Ciel terputus di tengah jalan. Tangan Ciel meremas celanannya, matanya berkaca-kaca, tetapi hal itu tak berefek pada Sebastian, yang sedang tidak menatap Ciel.

"Maaf Sebastian… Aku menyesal… Ayolah, jangan marah ya?" Ciel menggumam, suaranya bertambah parau seiring kata yang meluncur dari mulutnya.

Sebastian menyadarinya tentu saja, dan saat ia menoleh, ekspresinya sedikit melembut.

"Ciel, kau harus mengerti. Sekolah itu sangat penting, kau tahu itu kan? Lihat kan apa akibatnya kalau kau tidak mencicil mengerjakan tugasmu seperti yang biasa kita lakukan? Sekarang kalau sudah menumpuk begini, bagaimana jadinya?" tutur Sebastian, meskipun suaranya tak lagi datar.

"Jadi, jadi kau tak mau membantuku, Sebastian?" tanya Ciel sedih.

Sebastian memandangnya sejenak. "Yah… baiklah, tapi kau harus berjanji padaku kau takkan mengulanginya lagi, oke?"

"Sip, Sebastian!" tukas Ciel, dalam sekejap kembali riang dan bersemangat. Sisa-sisa matanya yang berkaca-kaca sirna sudah. Sebastian hampir membatin, apakah ia baru saja dibodohi… tapi kemudian ia menggeleng, tak mungkin, Ciel tak mengerti apa itu berbohong maupun menyimpan rahasia darinya.

Sebastian mengambil satu dari setumpuk buku yang dibawa Ciel ke rumahnya. Bahkan kalau mereka berdua membagi tugas dan mengerjakannya tanpa istirahat, semua ini akan menghabiskan waktu hingga larut malam. Apa boleh buat…

"Baiklah, aku akan mengerjakan tugas-tugasmu yang berhubungan dengan gambar atau tabel dan hitungan, dan kau mengerjakan semua tugas yang harus ditulis tangan, karena tulisan tanganku berbeda darimu, mengerti?" Ciel mengangguk patuh. "Dan setelahnya kau harus tetap belajar tentang tugas-tugasmu yang kukerjakan, supaya kalau ada guru yang bertanya, kau bisa menjawab." Mendengar ini Ciel merengut, tapi dengan desah pasrah, ia mengangguk lagi.

Tak lama, keduanya bekerja dalam sunyi. Yang terdengar hanyalah suara gesekan kertas dibalik dan goresan alat tulis yang menodainya yang awalnya putih bersih. Sebastian membiarkan tangannya bekerja otomatis. Ia tak terlalu perlu memikirkan jawaban atau bagaimana harus mengerjakan tugas-tugas ini. Baginya yang tiga tahun lebih tua, pekerjaan ini mudah. Ciel juga termasuk murid yang di atas rata-rata.

Jadi, mereka bekerja dengan cekatan, menekuni urusan masing-masing.

Well, tadinya sih begitu, tapi suatu saat…

"Hey, Sebastian, tahu tidak…" Ciel bergumam, mengerling orang di sebelahnya.

"Hmm…" jawab Sebastian, tak mengangkat kepalanya dari posisinya menatap peta bumi di atas meja.

Ciel rupanya puas hanya dengan reaksi itu, karena ia melanjutkan, "Alois suka menghabiskan waktu di atap kalau sedang istirahat siang. Aku sering ikut dengannya dan memperhatikan dia saat kami berdua bersandar di pagar besi. Rambut pirangnya sering berantakan, tampak menari-nari tertiup angin…"

"Hmm…" Sebastian masih tidak mengalihkan perhatiannya dari pekerjaannya. Tetapi Ciel tahu ia mendengarkan.

"Lalu, lalu… kalau Alois sedang berbicara, ia memukau sekali. Kalau ia sedang bicara semua orang pasti mau tak mau orang memperhatikannya. Alois bergabung di klub drama lho, Sebastian. Aktingnya bagus sekali, ia sering dapat peran utama atau musuhnya. Pokoknya peran besar. Hebat sekali kan Sebastian?" Mata Ciel berbinar-binar, tanda ia benar-benar kagum dan bangga.

"Mhmm…"

"Tapi, kadang, Alois sering mengerjai anak-anak lain di sekitarnya kalau dia sedang bosan," kening Ciel berkerut. "Ulahnya tidak berbahaya sih, misalnya menaburkan kapur di tempat duduk seseorang sehingga kalau dia duduk celana atau roknya akan kotor, atau menempelkan kertas bertulisan lelucon di punggung seseorang yang membuat orang-orang di sekitarnya tertawa."

"Jahat sekali dia," gumam Sebastian, pertama kalinya menimpali narasi Ciel.

"Ah, tidak juga Sebastian. Itu kan cuma untuk lucu-lucuan," kilah Ciel defensif, "Tidak pernah ada yang terluka karena lejahilan Alois. Lagipula, senyum jahilnya yang kekanakan itu…." Ciel mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan desahan pelan.

"Selanjutnya mungkin kau akan bilang kalau matanya sebiru langit luas atau lautan lepas, berkilauan bak batu safir ditempa surya," ujar Sebastian dengan nada datar.

"Bagaimana kau tahu?" tanya Ciel, mengerjapkan mata menatap Sebastian.

'_Cute,'_ Sebastian membatin dalam hati, namun di luar ia hanya mendesah, "Aku cuma bercanda, Ciel."

"Oh…"

'Tetapi aku tidak bercanda waktu mengatakan dia jahat sekali mengerjai anak-anak itu. Bagaimana kalau suatu saat kau yang jadi target, Ciel? Huh… apa sih yang kau suka dari dia,' rutuk Sebastian, meskipun ia tahu jawabannya, mengingat Ciel baru saja bercerita panjang lebar beberapa saat sebelumnya.

"Oke, aku mengerti kau sangat menyukai Alois, tapi kita harus menyelesaikan pekerjaan rumahmu ini dulu, ya? Banyak sekali yang harus diselesaikan, dan kau bilang semuanya harus selesai besok. Belum lagi kemungkinan akan ada pop-quiz, ya kan?" Sebastian menegaskan, kali ini ia menoleh ke arah Ciel.

"Ya, kau benar juga Sebastian… Maaf ya," Ciel hanya nyengir malu sebelum kembali menekuni buku pekerjaan rumahnya, Sesekali ia masih bersenandung kecil ketika tangannya menorehkan tinta ke kertas di depannya.

'Kuharap kau takkan menyesali ini, Ciel…'

**XxX**


	5. Love Is Awkward

**Love Just Is**

**.**

**Chapter 4: Love Is Awkward**

"Sebastian…" Aku mendengar suaranya dari ambang pintu kamarku.

"Ya Ciel?" jawabku tanpa menoleh dari tempatku di meja belajarku, mengerjakan pekerjaan rumahku. Ciel sudah terbiasa datang ke kamarku tanpa diundang begini, sejak kami masih kecil.

"Ermm… aku mau minta tolong…"

"Ada apa?" tanyaku cemas, langsung meninggalkan bukuku. Ciel tidak biasanya ragu-ragu meminta bantuanku. Kalau ada pelajaran yang ia tidak mengerti ia biasanya langsung menyodorkan bukunya padaku. Kalau ia sedang ingin ditemani pergi jalan-jalan ke suatu tempat, ia biasanya langsung menarik tanganku. Kalau ia tersesat di suatu tempat, ia hanya perlu meneleponku untuk menjemputnya. Tak pernah sekalipun ia ragu-ragu meminta tolong padaku.

Ia duduk di sebuah kursi yang biasa didudukinya kalau datang kemari. Aku memutar kursiku agar aku duduk berhadapan dengannya. "Apa… apa kau pernah ciuman?"

"Ha—hah?" kataku spontan, aku berhasil menahan rahangku agar tidak jatuh ke lantai, tapi akibatnya kalimatku terputus-putus.

"Ih. Aku tanya, kau pernah ciuman belum?" tanyanya lagi, bernada kesal kali ini.

Aku meringis dalam hati. Aku ingin sekali balik menyeletuk, tentu belum Ciel, aku baru kali ini jatuh cinta, dan itupun bertepuk sebelah tangan, mengingat yang dituju tidak tahu sama sekali perasaanku. Mana pernah aku ciuman.

"Kenapa kau menanyakan hal itu, Ciel?" dalihku tak menjawab langsung pertanyaannya.

"Kalau kau pernah… tolongajariakuSebastiantolongtolongyayaya?!" pintanya, bibirnya mengerucut, di pipinya tersapu warna merah jambu terhalus.

"Hah?" kali ini aku gagal menahan rahangku. Mulutku menganga.

"Aku bilang. Ajari. Aku." Ia menggertakkan giginya. Telinganya kini semerah tomat. Sementara itu, aku sendiri terpaku bingung mau menjawab apa.

"Well, bagaimana ya—" mulaiku penuh keraguan.

"Ayolah Sebastiaan!" potongnya, setengah memaksa, setengah putus asa.

"…" Aku terdiam, masih tak bisa menjawab. Tapi aku tahu aku akan luluh, selalu begitu kalau menyangkut Ciel.

"Kurasa aku bisa mengajarimu teknisnya…" jawabku akhirnya sambil menggaruk kepalaku, pertanda aku merasa tidak nyaman. Tidak sama sekali.

"Terimakasihterimakasihterimakasih!" Ciel melayang padaku dan memeluk pinggangku dengan erat. Ringisanku dalam hati kian kuat.

"Oke, sebaiknya kita duduk ketika membahas ini…" kataku setelah napasku habis diremas Ciel. Ia dengan cepat melepas pelukannya dan kembali duduk manis di hadapanku.

Aku menatapnya sejenak, yang dibalasnya dengan tatapan yakin dan serius._ Ya Tuhan dosa apa yang telah kulakukan sehingga kau menyiksaku seperti ini_… "Well, pertama, ketika kau berciuman, tentunya kau harus berhadapan dengan pasanganmu." Aku meringis lagi, kali ini tampak di wajahku, tetapi Ciel mengangguk serius.

"Kau harus mendekatkan wajahmu dengannya tapi perlahan, untuk memberikan waktu bagi pasanganmu untuk menjauh kalau-kalau dia tidak mau ciuman denganmu."

"Lalu, kau juga harus memastikan kau tidak benar-benar sejajar dengan pasanganmu, atau hidungmu nanti akan terbentur dengannya, dan itu adalah pengalaman yang menyebalkan dan bisa membunuh mood untuk… berciuman," lanjutku canggung. "Kau juga boleh menutup matamu sesaat sebelum bibir kalian bersentuhan—"

"Jadi yang penting bibir saling menempel, itu saja?"

"Yah, tahap awalnya sih begitu. Tapi tidak harus selalu tepat begitu. Ada macam-macam ciuman, kau bisa hanya mencium sudut bibir, atau mencium tepat di mulut tetapi hanya sekejap. Bisa juga kau mencium dengan lekat dan dalam. Lalu ada lagi _French kiss_ dimana kau menggunakan lidahmu—" aku akan meneruskan berbagai jenis dan cara mencium (yang pernah kubaca di majalah dan internet) kalau saja aku tidak melihat bagaimana wajah Ciel nampaknya kebingungan. Aku mendesah, sudah kuduga, ia tidak mengerti. Ciel lebih mudah diajari dengan cara praktek langsung, terutama kalau dia diajari matematika dan cabang-cabangnya. Yah, ciuman bukanlah matematika sih, tapi…

Aku menelan ludah, dan bertanya, "Ciel, kau sama sekali tidak mengerti ya?" Ia menggeleng, seperti yang sudah kuprediksi.

"Aku sama sekali tidak bisa membayangkannya, apalagi ketika kau membahasnya secepat itu…" katanya melemah di akhir… namun menambahkan, "tak bisakah kau menunjukkannya padaku Sebastian?" dan munculah tatapan memelas itu, tatapan yang selalu membuatku menyerah dan menuruti kemauannya.

"Oke… coba kau berdiri." Ciel bangkit dari kursinya duduk. Karena tinggi kami yang berbeda, wajahnya hampir sejajar denganku bahkan meskipun aku masih duduk di kursiku.

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana, apa aku harus menciummu sambil berdiri, atau…" pipinya semburat merah lagi. Aku terbatuk, tersedak mendengar kata-katanya. Untung di mejaku ada segelas air, yang langsung kuteguk untuk menghilangkan batukku.

Aku mengerling Ciel canggung. "Umm… kalian bisa berciuman sambil berdiri, atau salah satu bisa berdiri dan yang lainnya duduk, tetapi kemudian yang berdiri harus membungkuk jadinya, dan posisi ini agak tidak nyaman." Aku berdehem sebelum melanjutkan, tenggorokanku terasa kering. "Pilihan lainnya, kau juga bisa duduk di pangkuan pasanganmu, posisi itu kesannya lebih intim…"

"Seperti ini?" Ciel tiba-tiba sudah duduk di pangkuanku, berhadapan denganku, kedua kakinya masing-masing di kedua sisi kursiku. Jantungku berdebar agak kencang. "Lalu setelah ini bagaimana?" tanyanya polos. Aku merasa seakan-akan Ciel tahu perasaanku dan sekarang mencoba untuk menghukumku atas hal itu. Tetapi di wajahnya tak tampak sama sekali yang mengindikasikan hal itu, jadi itu pasti hanya halusinasiku.

"Lalu kau bisa meletakkan kedua tanganmu di kedua sisi kepala pasanganmu," kedua tangan mungil Ciel menjebak kepalaku di genggamannya. Aku melanjutkan lirih, "tidak terlalu keras, hanya cukup untuk meyakinkan posisinya saja."

"Mhmm," gumamnya, menatap langsung ke kedua mataku, "lalu…?"

"Lalu kau mendekat perlahan, sampai hidungmu akan menempel dengan hidungnya, tapi jangan sampai bertabrakan," instruksiku, entah mengapa suaraku bertahan lirih kini, mataku tak bisa lepas dari kedua bulir birunya.

Seakan dalam gerakan lambat, wajahnya mendekat padaku hingga ujung hidungnya menyentuh milikku dalam jentikan terhalus, lalu ia memiringkan kepalanya dan berbisik di depan bibirku, "lalu…?"

"Lalu kau berciuman," jawabku balik berbisik, dan kurasakan bibir lembutnya menempel padaku, ia menekanku dari kedua sisi dan dari depan, bibirnya bergerak sedikit. Akalku meninggalkanku dan aku melupakan semuanya, aku tak berpikir ketika aku hendak membuka bibirku—namun kemudian kurasakan lembut bibir itu tiba-tiba meninggalkanku.

"Terimakasih banyak Sebastian. Sekarang aku mengerti!" Ciel tersenyum cerah, lalu bangkit dari pangkuanku dan bergegas keluar, meninggalkan rumahku.

Meninggalkanku yang terpaku di bangkuku, terus menerus mengulang kejadian tadi di benak dan inderaku. Entah ini hadiah atau kutukan untukku, untuk dapat merasakannya menciumku (dan itu ciuman pertama kami berdua pula), namun ia tak merasakan apapun untukku ketika melakukannya, dan ia juga tak pernah mengetahui perasaanku.

_Mati_ aku.

**XxX**


	6. Love Is Confusing

**Love Just Is**

**.**

**Chapter 5: Love Is Confusing**

Sebastian menendang-nendangkan kakinya di udara dengan bosan. Kini ia berada di sebuah taman, tersembunyi dari pandangan semua pengunjung lain. Ia sebenarnya ingin duduk-duduk di bawah di bangku taman atau di bawah pohon seperti pengunjung lain, namun selalu saja ada orang yang menghampirinya dan mengajak ngobrol—biasanya para gadis yang memerah wajahnya—padahal satu-satunya hal yang ingin dilakukannya ketika datang kemari adalah menikmati angin segar semilir yang selalu berhembus dan pemandangan hijau semakin langka untuk ditemui di tengah kota. Karenanya Sebastian mencari tempat baru dimana ia tidak bisa begitu saja dihampiri orang, dan ini merupakan salah satu tempat favoritnya. Di dahan pohon.

Sore ini tidak begitu banyak orang yang berkunjung ke taman ini. Biasanya ini berarti Sebastian dapat menikmati suasana tenang ini lebih bebas, namun pikiran dan suasana hatinya tak memberinya peluang untuk itu. Ia tak bisa tenang dan berkonsentrasi sebaik biasanya semenjak ia mendapat ciuman pertamanya. Ya, semenjak... Ciel meminta latihan itu. Kejadian itu telah lama berlalu, namun ia masih tak dapat melupakannya, maupun meredakan gejolak perasaannya.

Sebastian mendesah, bersandar pada kedua tangannya yang terlipat di belakang kepalanya, kakinya terkulai terayun di kedua sisi dahan yang didudukinya. Betapa membingungkannya perasaan yang kini melandanya. Ia menjelaskan pada Ciel kalau cinta itu saat kita menyukai dan menyayangi seseorang dan ingin membahagiakan mereka, tapi begitu banyak perasaan lain yang terpaut membuntutinya. Sebastian sendiri larut dan tenggelam di dalamnya, tak tahu lagi yang mana dasar dan mana permukaan agar ia bisa bernapas lega lagi. Ia mungkin mengatakan pada Claude bahwa ia akan bersabar dan mendampingi Ciel hingga akhir, bahwa tak ada pilihan lain lagi untuknya, karena hanya berpikir tak bertemu dengan Ciel sehari saja membuat hatinya ngilu.

Tapi, oh, kebimbangan dan sakit yang ia rasakan sekarang hampir setara dengan itu, serupa dengan kalau kau mengelupas kulit mati dari bekas luka yang baru sembuh. Kau bimbang mau mengelupasnya, tahu bahwa kemungkinan besar kalau kau melakukannya akan terasa sakit, tapi kau tak bisa menghentikan kukumu untuk menggaruknya lepas, perlahan seakan ingin memperlama rasa sakitnya, dan memang terasa sakit, tapi entah mengapa kau merasa puas juga, merasa nyaman ketika dan setelah melakukannya. Dan bahkan ada kemungkinan setelahnya kau akan mencari luka baru untuk dikelupas lagi.

Masokis, Claude akan memanggilnya begitu.

Belum lagi Ciel seperti yang tahu bagaimana perasaan Sebastian terhadapnya. Sebastian beberapa kali mempertimbangkan kemungkinan itu, tetapi selalu menganggap itu tidak mungkin mengingat karakter Ciel yang tidak bisa berbohong dan polos. Well, kalau masa lalu Ciel kelam, misalnya orangtuanya dibunuh dan dia diculik oleh sekelompok penjahat... Sebastian menampar dirinya dalam benaknya. Ia tak seharusnya berpikir akan hal-hal buruk menimpa Ciel. Yah, intinya, kalau masa lalu Ciel tidak bahagia, ia mungkin bisa percaya kalau Ciel mungkin mendapatkan karakter yang lebih...gelap dan ada kemungkinan Ciel akan berakting polos untuk menjebaknya... entah untuk tujuan apa. Tetapi Ciel tidak pernah mengalami apapun yang bisa menodai kepolosannya, jadi Sebastian merasa pendiriannya untuk memercayai kalau Ciel tak pernah bermaksud untuk mempermainkannya beralasan.

Bahkan kalaupun seandainya Ciel 'tumbuh dewasa' dan belajar bersandiwara pada orang di sekelilingnya, Sebastian yakin ia akan mampu melihat perubahannya, mengingat mereka sudah berteman sejak usia Ciel belum genap lima tahun, dan tak terpisahkan sampai kini. Tapi, serius deh, dengan bagaimana Ciel bertingkah, mengatakan ia menyukai seseorang tapi tanpa ragu mempercayai Sebastian sepenuh hati dan bahkan menciumnya... ugh.

Dan Sebastian kembali lagi ke tempat semula, terjebak dalam lingkaran yang membuatnya makin bingung dan merasa bodoh. Ia menggeram frustasi. Bahkan versi paling sederhana yang bisa dipikirkannya pun membuatnya ingin berguling kesal di tempat tidurnya.

Jadi Sebastian mencintai Ciel. Tapi Ciel sudah mencintai orang lain. Sebastian memutuskan untuk tetap tinggal sebagai teman. Tapi Ciel bertingkah terlalu dekat yang membuat Sebastian bimbang dan merasa... terluka. Namun bahkan dengan kejadian itupun Sebastian tetap mencintainya. Tapi faktanya tidak berubah kalau Ciel masih menyukai orang lain. Meskipun tingkahnya membingungkan Sebastian tentang apakah Ciel memiliki perasaan lebih atau tidak padanya. Atau apakah Sebastian hanya dipermainkan. Atau apakah itu hanya perasaannya saja. Tetapi Ciel tidak mengatakan apa-apa tentang hal itu, jadi apa yang harus Sebastian perbuat. Dan di luar semua hal memusingkan ini, Sebastian tetap yakin akan satu hal, ia masih sangat menyukai Ciel, mencintainya.

...Jadi semuanya tetap saja berputar-putar dalam satu lingkaran. Lingkaran yang kusut dan terbelit-belit, kalau menurut Sebastian.

Sebastian tersenyum kecut, kalau dibandingkan, menurutnya cinta itu jadi seperti _slapstick joke_. Lelucon murahan dimana semua orang tertawa ketika seseorang jatuh dari kursi, terpeleset, atau menderita sakit atau kemalangan tertentu, entah disebabkan sengaja oleh seseorang ataupun tidak. Dan terkadang, si tokoh utama, alias korban, masih tidak menyadari kalau dirinya adalah objek tertawaan, tidak mengerti mengapa yang menimpanya itu lucu, karena ia yang merasakan sakit dan malu dan kebingungan. Si penyebab masalah, bisa jadi sadar maupun tidak akan kekacauan yang ditimbulkannya. Lalu siapa yang menjadi penonton yang tertawa terbahak menyaksikan semuanya?

Siapa lagi kalau bukan Takdir. Takdir yang mengatur semua kejadian, Takdir yang mungkin merasa bosan dan sekarang sedang menonton kefrustasian Sebastian sambil makan_ popcorn_.

Takdir dan seluruh dunia, dengan Claude duduk di deretan paling depan.

Sebastian memutar bola matanya. Teman atau bukan, Claude selalu mengganggap kesusahan apapun yang Sebastian alami menggelikan, meskipun ia juga merasakan dan menunjukkan simpati. Sedikit.

Angin semilir menerpa Sebastian, menggoyang rambut depannya yang tak ia sampirkan ke belakang telinganya sebagaimana yang ia selalu lakukan di sekolah. Ia menutup mata sejenak untuk menikmati ketenangan sesaat ini. Ketenangan yang tidak berlangsung lama karena pikirannya kembali ke tempat yang sama. Sebastian mendesah lagi, dan melirik ke arah sepasang anak sekolah yang sepertinya sedang makan siang berdua. Sepasang kekasih, sepertinya, kalau melihat tingkah mereka yang saling menyuapi.

Terkadang Sebastian berpikir, mungkin akan lebih baik kalau sejak awal Sebastian mengutarakan perasaannya pada Ciel, bahkan kalau bisa sebelum Ciel memberitahu Sebastian tentang ketertarikannya pada Alois. Tetapi semuanya sudah terjadi kan? Nasi sudah menjadi bubur, kalau kata ada yang bisa dilakukannya untuk memutar kembali waktu, sudah kepalang tanggung.

Sebastian benar-benar merasa benci atas perasaan ini, kebingungan ini. Ia benci tak mengetahui semua jawaban atas pertanyaannya. Ia benci tak mengetahui apa yang harus dilakukannya untuk mengusir kebingungan ini. Ia benci tak berada dalam kontrol atas situasi di sekitarnya. Yang paling pasti, Sebastian benci tak memiliki Ciel dan berada di dekatnya.

Ia mendesah. Mungkin kedatangannya kemari malah bertolak belakang dengan tujuannya sebelumnya. Biasanya tempat ini bisa menjadi tempat ia berpikir dan ia selalu bisa mendapatkan penyelesaiannya. Namun tidak kali ini sepertinya. _Well,_ selalu ada kali pertama untuk setiap hal. Yeah, kali pertama jatuh cinta, dan kali pertama gagal, begitu? Sebastian tersenyum miris.

Sebastian bersiap melompat turun, namun sebelum ia sempat melakukannya, matanya menangkap visual kedua muda-mudi yang masih berada di meja piknik di dekat situ. Si gadis berambut pirang ikat diikat dua, seringkali terkikik entah menertawakan apa. Sebastian belum pernah bertemu dengan sepupu Ciel, tapi mungkin akan serupa dengan gadis ini, dengan bajunya yang berenda di hampir semua bagian.

Pemuda di seberangnya lebih tinggi, berambut pirang pula, mata birunya bercahaya memantulkan kilau surya yang bersiap tenggelam beberapa jam lagi. Sebastian mendapat kesan congkak dari lentik matanya, tetapi mungkin itu hanya perasaannya saja, karena pemuda itu bisa jadi cocok dengan deskripsi Alois. Sebastian mendengus. Ia terlalu banyak memikirkan masalah ini. Mungkin berikutnya ia akan melihat gerobak penjual hotdog dan merasa penjualnya mirip Claude.

Ia melompat dan berjalan meninggalkan taman itu tanpa menoleh sekalipun.

**XxX**


	7. Love Is Painful

**Love Just Is**

**.**

**Chapter 6: Love Is Painful**

Membuat keputusan itu tidak mudah, Sebastian tahu akan hal itu.

Sejak kecil Sebastian adalah anak yang gemar membaca. Ia mungkin memiliki paras yang tampan, bahkan sejak ia masih berpipi merah, dan banyak orang—orangtua maupun anak-anak sebayanya—mendekatinya, tetapi bukan berarti ia lantas senang bergaul. Sebelumnya ia senang bercengkrama dengan orang lain, tetapi seiring waktu, Sebastian mengalami, dan ia belajar memilah.

Pengetahuan adalah kekuatan, dan buku adalah sumber ilmu. Namun, pengalaman adalah guru terbaik.

Sebastian suka membaca. Ada berbagai jenis buku di dunia ini yang bisa dibacanya. Setiap buku menawarkan pengetahuan yang berbeda, petualangan yang berlainan. Meskipun ia belum pernah melakukan sesuatu, belum pernah melihat atau pergi ke tempat tertentu, ia dapat mengetahui bermacam hal berkaitan dengan hal-hal tersebut, hanya dari membaca buku tentangnya.

Karena kegemarannya, Sebastian mengetahui apa itu relasi antarmanusia. Ia membaca mengenai sifat manusia dan reaksi mereka terhadap suatu hal, entah dari buku-buku analisis tentang hal abstrak tertentu, atau dari novel-novel yang ia baca. Hal-hal tersebut menarik dan mempesonanya. Minatnya terbuai dan tenggelam dalam detail. Jadi kau bisa mengetahui bahwa seseorang berbohong dari bagaimana bola matanya bergerak? Membaca kecocokan seseorang dengan diri kita, bagaimana caranya? Bagaimana seseorang bisa memiliki mentalitas untuk membunuh orang yang dikasihinya?

Semua itu seakan fakta dari negeri dongeng, menarik tak ada habisnya. Hingga Sebastian mengalami sendiri "sifat dan reaksi manusia" secara nyata.

Ketika berinteraksi dengan orang di sekelilingnya, ia mulai menyadari, kebanyakan orang berbohong. Kebanyakan orang menyembunyikan fakta-fakta entah fisik maupun tak kasat mata. Ia juga mengalami kemarahan, kekecewaan, manipulasi terhadap dirinya. Banyak hal yang dialaminya membuatnya memutuskan untuk membatasi diri dari kebanyakan manusia lain. Ia jadi hanya memiliki beberapa teman saja, yang dipercayainya. Sebastian tidak sedih ataupun kecewa akan hal itu. Baginya, ia hanya memilah dan memilih.

Sebastian mungkin memotong dirinya secara emosional dari kebanyakan orang, tetapi ia tetap berinteraksi dengan mereka, dalam batasan tertentu. Ia tetap mengobservasi. Dengan begitu ia takkan pernah tertangkap basah tak siap ketika Takdir tiba-tiba melempar bola liar ke tangannya.

Sebastian juga mengalami banyak hal yang mengajarinya bagaimana menghadapi hidup. Pertemuan dan pertemanannya dengan Ciel mungkin akan dianggap sebagai kesialan bagi sebagian orang, tetapi untuk Sebastian hal ini sebenarnya berkah. Ketika pertama kali Sebastian bertemu Ciel saat Sebastian baru berumur enam tahun, ia hanya menganggap Ciel sangat imut, dan betapa menyenangkannya mempunyai adik yang lucu yang bisa selalu bermain dengannya. Sebastian sangat sedih waktu ibunya memberitahunya bahwa ia tak mungkin memiliki adik karena ibunya 'sakit', namun kini hal itu tak lagi jadi masalah.

Sebastian memutuskan untuk mengangkat Ciel sebagai 'adik'-nya.

Walaupun adik yang ini berbeda beberapa tahun darinya. Sebastian bisa mengajari adik barunya melakukan permainan-permainan baru, mengerjakan hitungan, menulis huruf dan tugas-tugas sekolah lainnya, bersepeda, dan banyak hal menyenangkan lainnya. Yah, meskipun saat ini Ciel masih berjalan tertatih-tatih… tetapi dalam beberapa tahun lagi, mereka berdua bisa bersenang-senang bersama, lihat saja.

Dari situ, Sebastian belajar menjadi sabar. Mengurusi dan mengajari seorang adik tidaklah mudah tentu saja, bahkan bagi Sebastian yang pintar. Tetapi Sebastian menyayangi Ciel, dan ia tetap mengajarinya berbagai hal hingga bisa. Dengan begitu tanpa sadar Sebastian dilatih untuk menahan diri dari meluapkan amarahnya setiap kali Ciel melakukan kesalahan, mengingat Ciel anak yang cengeng, tak pernah sekalipun dibentak oleh orangtuanya sendiri apalagi orang lain.

Sebastian juga belajar untuk berbagi, terutama ketika Ciel telah menyelesaikan kue atau es krim jatahnya, dan masih belum puas. Namun Ciel juga tidak sepenuhnya anak yang manja, ia selalu berbagi makan siang yang dibuatkan mamanya terutama kalau itu adalah makanan kesukaan Sebastian. Karenanya, Sebastian mengetahui perasaan senang yang ditimbulkan dari menerima pemberian dari orang lain, tanpa pamrih.

Tak hanya kedua hal itu, banyak hal-hal lain yang Sebastian pelajari dan dapatkan dari hanya berada bersama Ciel. Sebastian belajar banyak melakukan hal baru, baik yang berguna seperti memasak dan berbagai macam olahraga, sampai hal tak berguna seperti menyimpul batang ceri hanya dengan lidah; karena ia ingin mengajari Ciel banyak hal baru.

Sebastian belajar membaca emosi dan gestur, karena Ciel sangat jujur dalam mengekspresikan dirinya. Ia juga belajar melepas emosinya, tak mengekangnya seperti ketika ia berhadapan dengan orang lain. Ia tertawa, menyeringai, merengut, mengangkat sebelah alis, menangis bersama Ciel.

Ia belajar memilih dan memilah, dan ia belajar mengambil keputusan, baik untuk dirinya sendiri maupun untuk Ciel (mengingat mereka hampir selalu bersama dan Sebastian adalah yang lebih tua), seiring dengan banyaknya situasi yang dihadapinya. Dan ia harus mengambil keputusan terbaik, untuk Ciel yang selalu memandangnya dengan kedua mata biru dipenuhi kepercayaan kepadanya. Untuk melindungi kepolosan Ciel dari kelamnya dunia ini sebenarnya.

Secara tak langsung, Ciel mengajarinya banyak hal, dan Sebastian tahu bahwa ia telah mengambil keputusan yang tepat. Sebastian tak heran bahwa Ciel juga yang mengajarinya cinta.

Yang mana mengembalikannya pada situasinya saat ini, yang membuatnya bermonolog dalam kepalanya tentang pengalaman dalam kehidupan dan pengambilan keputusan.

'Mungkin,' Sebastian menelan ludah pahit, 'kali ini aku mengambil keputusan yang salah.'

Sebastian hanya bisa memandang pasrah pintu tertutup di hadapannya, yang tak sampai sepuluh menit yang lalu dibanting nyaring tepat di depan hidungnya.

Hari ini Sebastian sedang berkunjung ke rumah Ciel, karena Ciel ingin bermain _video game_ bersama. Sekuel terbaru _Elder Scroll_ baru saja keluar minggu ini. Lalu di tengah permainan, Ciel merasa haus dan ketika mengecek lemari es, ia tidak menemukan minuman apapun. Jadi ia pergi ke minimarket terdekat, tanpa Sebastian karena katanya 'ia udah bisa sendiri.'

Tak sampai lima belas menit, Ciel kembali tanpa belanjaannya. Wajahnya merah padam. Rupanya ketika ia sedang berjalan pulang dari minimarket yang berjarak sepuluh menit dari rumahnya, ia memergoki Alois sedang berciuman dengan seorang gadis di taman yang dilewatinya. Nampaknya Ciel beradu mulut dengan Alois dan melempar kaleng soda yang dibelinya kedua pengkhianat itu.

"Seb—Sebastian, bagaimana bisa dialakukanitupadaku!?" seru Ciel berang dengan suara serak, kata-katanya semakin membaur, tak bisa lagi terdengar jelas karena ketahanannya sudah mencapai batasnya setelah menceritakan ulang kejadian sebelumnya.

Sebastian hanya berkedip terpana. Hatinya sebenarnya hancur melihat Ciel luluh lantak, tetapi ia terlalu terkejut untuk bisa mengekspresikannya dengan layak.

"Mereka bahkan berani berciuman di taman tak jauh dari rumahku di siang bolong!" tambah Ciel makin berang. Matanya mulai berkaca-kaca.

Otak Sebastian akhirnya bekerja lagi. Dan tersambung dengan ingatannya di kejadian beberapa waktu lalu. "Ha? Jadi ternyata memang benar Alois dan sepupumu memiliki hubungan?"

"Apa? Apa hubungannya Elizabeth dengan semua ini?" seru Ciel bingung.

Giliran Sebastian yang tercengang. "Lho? Padahal kukira…?"

"Aku tak kenal gadis berambut kemerahan yang bersama Alois, tapi kenapa kau tiba-tiba membawa-bawa Elizabeth… Kau—kau sudah tahu sejak awal kalau Alois mengkhianatiku di belakangku!?"

Sebastian terperangah. "Bukan begitu, Ciel, aku—"

"—Ugh, brengsek kau Sebastian!" dan tanpa aba-aba, Ciel masuk ke dalam kamarnya, dan membanting pintu di depan hidung Sebastian.

Segala upaya Sebastian untuk membuat Ciel keluar tidak berhasil. Ia hanya mendengar suara musik keras dari dalam kamar yang dinyalakan Ciel agar ia tak bisa mendengarkan Sebastian. Sebastian merasa sedikit bersalah karena ia tidak memberitahu Ciel tentang apa yang dilihatnya di taman kala itu. Tetapi Sebastian tidak ingin menodai kepolosan dan keceriaan Ciel. Ia tak ingin kehilangan senyum Ciel dan membuatnya sedih.

Huh, siapa yang ia bohongi. Alasan itu memang benar, Sebastian tidak ingin Ciel sedih. Namun alasan yang lebih besar adalah jika Sebastian memberi tahu Ciel, ia pasti akan menyangkalnya dan mengatakan Sebastian salah orang atau hanya berhalusinasi. Melihat betapa larutnya Ciel dimabuk cinta, ia takkan percaya kecuali ia melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri.

Jadi, Sebastian merasa ia sudah mengambil keputusan yang benar.

Mungkin memang sudah saatnya Sebastian melepas Ciel dan membiarkannya belajar dari pengalaman. Belajar bahwa meski kadang cinta dapat terasa manis, sewaktu-waktu ia membuatmu menelan pahit. Dan ada kalanya, cinta itu menyakitkan.

**XxX**

**A/N. **Hidup ini menyakitkan. Selalu ada kesibukan sampai-sampai sulit untuk mengupdate fanfic _/nyengirkeren/ _ Fanfic ini sudah hampir selesai tinggal finishing dan dipublish aja tiap beberapa hari sekali XD. Semoga pesannya tersampaikan di chapter ini karena saya sih yang nulisnya ngerasa _belibet /nahloh/ _Setelah yang ini selesai baru deh saya beralih ke fanfic-fanfic sebelah. Maaf kelamaan nunggunya. Seperti yang saya bilang tadi, dunia ini menyakitkan memberi kita banyak kesib_— /digetok/_


End file.
